Breath
by Fixon
Summary: This is a Nina Jin fic. Anna is in it to and some others but it;s mostly about the Nina and Jin. It is interesting but a little dramatic please R
1. Breath

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 

1

  
  


"Iv been here forever. Never do they let me out. My only light to the real world is the tiny widow in my sell. How long will they keep me down here what are they going to do with me when I am no longer of any use to them. Will I be thrown out or just destroyed. Do they even care I am a living breathing human ether. Am I not of equal race to the doctors working for Missima. And why dose Anna get to be treated well. Gets to see the real world I don't even know If she has to go though the same painful operations like me every day." Nina thought to her self as she stared out the window. She looked to the ground and began to slowly feel the tears of pain and agony come to her eyes like a feud of bad memories. Nina took a deep breath and stared at the door as it began to slide open to reveal Anna standing there with a Jack prototype. Nina wiped her tears so her sister Anna was not to see them. 

"Up Nina time for work." Anna said rudely.

Nina stood up biting her lip. From appearance Nina looked like a cold hearted killer beautiful but a bad person to those around her like Missima, Lei, and the jacks, But rely deep down inside she was merely a sad hurt person. Despite her leader appearance. She could barley breath any more after all the tests she had been though. Anna fallowed Nina as they walked down the dark grey halls of the building out in the middle of Arizona. When they came to the door Nina's mind told her to run and get away not to go though, But her body continued to walk only stuttering the time it got to the lab. Nina laid in the machine she sat there looking at the people out side the machine like Lei and Anna and the other doctors. Nina began to fell the sadness come up inside her again when it was cut off by the shock and pain that entered her head as she sat in the massive machine. She Threw her mouth open in again and took one last look at Anna in the corner laughing before her eyes were closed and from a distance it looked as though she were dead. She was motionless despite her settle breathing. The machine turned straight and then slowly curved into a small pocket on the floor as she fell into the water.

  
  


She wock in her sell with the flickering light and for seconds couldn't even remember her name. After a wile she could remember Anna ,then Lee and how the both of them had been talking and snickering about me as if I didn't exist. And That I were merely a toy to taunt or throw away when of no use any more. They every time had tried and brain wash me so I was not to remember what had just happened to me or what there rely was outside in the world. But when I was 15 I was first released from the Cryogenic studies I had under gone my hole life. Around that age I was let free and allowed to go to school again have a life but no they rely weren't through with me they had just begun so they kidnaped me. Anna set me up and I was in the studies again until the age of 22. That's when I brock free. But they caught me again and Put me back in. I don't know how long I'm in that thing but it must only be a couple of hours a day. 

  
  


Nina's thoughts were stopped when some one came to the door and knocked on it. It was a P Jak with her small amount of food.

  
  


In another room far above Nina's sell was A huge room decorated in dragon designees. And other symbols. Also there where a long line of tables with the leading Jacks, Lee, Kazuya, and Anna at them. 

"Why are we here" wined Kazuya.

"I am going to get to that" Anna answered harshly.

"Nina, I don't think any of this stuff is on her. I noticed this morning that she new how to walk from her sell to the lab. The amnesia is not working."

"You mean she knows what's going to happen and still goes threw with it. That's insane" Lee added.

"Yes I know after all I would" Anna said with anger.

"Well I don't see any reason why I should worried or any one ells. This is Nina were talking about. She couldn't take down a hole army. She hasn't been trained or any thing. She has been in that sell all her life and there she will stay for the rest of her life." Kazuya said plainly.

"But" Anna began but was cut of by Kazuya's hand signal telling her he was done talking and to leave.

  
  
  
  


Jin walked from his school with Julia and Ling Xauo. Ling continued to babel on about how she got straight A's all the time.

Julia and Jin just ignored her and continued to walk. Ling and Julia finally left when Julia's mother Michel arrived to pick her and Ling up. Jin waved to them and continued to his own car. He paused. A man came running to him with a note for him. Jin took it and thanked him he then opened it and read the note.

Dear. Jin Kazama

  
  
  
  


I need to talk to on business I will pick you up at your school at 3:00. Look for the limo.

  
  


-Heihachi Mishima-

Jin crumbled the letter and scanned the school. There was a limo with a jappanise symbole indicating of Heihachi conglomerat. Jin ran to the other side of school far from the limo and ran to his appartment as qwickly as he could. He ran to the door and told him self "My grand pa is here, I know it" He oppened the door and cursed under his breath. 

"Hello Jiny boy." Heihachi said as he polled jin into the house. 

"What do you whant." He exclamed.

"I need you to take care of something for me."

  
  


In one Houre 17miuts 6seconds Jin was in front of the Mishima conglomerat recently taken over by Kazuya. 

He walked into the bilding with no trouble he just could beat the guards up. No sweat for him not to mention the real guards were guarding the deeper levels.

He came to the building were his fathers office was. His Uncle Lee was at the secretary desk.

"Jin Kazama what the heck you doing here?" Lee commented quiet lowed. 

"Iv come to see dad."

"I don't know he is not in a good mood."

"Is he ever."

"Oh well I."

"LET ME IN NOW!" Jin said punching at Lee stopping his fist right in front of his face.

Lee opened the big doors. "Some one here sir." Lee said as he looked into the room.

Jin stepped in as the door closed behind him. "Dad I need to talk."

"Jin." A voice said from behind a chair. The only problem is it was a woman's voice. It wasn't Kazuya it was Anna. 

Anna turned around and looked at Jin. "What have you come for." 

"I need my father!" Jin said threw gritted teeth.

"Aw I am sari but your daddy isn't here right now. Can I take a message?"

"No now w-" Jin was cut off as the sirens went off. "What's that."

"Some ones escaped... Nina!" Anna ran from the seat slammed into Jin pushing him to the ground as she ran threw the door. Jin went running after her to see what was happening.

  
  


On the lower levels Nina in a torn purple suit ran down a hall of the chain covered steam basked rooms of the machinery rooms on the bottom level of the conglomerat. Nina stopped and slid turning to the left dogging bullets from the high trained guards. Nina's dark purple high hills snapped against the bar and metal covered ground. Nina pushed her way to a door going to a stair way. She kicked the door open and flew in. Nina climbed the stairs and came to the highest level she could. Now she was running threw a nicer level of the building. It was covered in Japanese designees. Nina found two guards in her way. She speeded up to them. She put her hands on the left ones shoulders. Flipped half way over him twisting on his shoulders. Pushing her feet on his back. She took her right hand off his shoulder and pulled the knife out of a holster on his leg. Then she fell on her back with him in her grasp and his back arched on her feet. Then she pushed up she rolled up and kicked him up into the air and he landed on his front damaging his arm then looking to the other guard with the knife in her hand. She flung the knife in front of the guard's gun cutting the end off and kicked the guard in the gut. Nina then continued to run for her life. 

"Who are you attacking?" Jin asked as he and Anna ran threw the hall.

"My sister that brat is trying to escape. Well get her back in there though."

"What why."

"Not your problem boy."

Jin looked at her as if she had no right to be doing this. He had come because Heihachi had sent him to get his dad to him but it looked like he was getting more involved than he originally had thought her would. 

Then Nina turned the hall way to find her self in front of Anna.

"Let me go Anna you can't do this to me. You don't know how much it hurts please let me leave." Nina said with great despair in her voice.

"You think you know pain ha you know nothing Nina. You come with me now or you will never be released from the sleep next time I put you in!"

"No." Nina said softly to her self clenching her fist over her heart. 

Anna pulled a knife from under her dress. "Come here now!"

"No!" Nina said with tears in her eyes as she ran at Anna.

"Fine then." Anna said in a deadly way.

Jin looked at the two. This didn't look to any extent fair for Nina. He jumped in doing the first thing he could. He pushed Anna to the ground. 

"GO!" He yelled. "Go get out of here!" 

Nina looked at him for a second. Then she looked up. 

"What? What is it?" Jin said as he wondered what she was looking at.

A gun fire sounded. Jin clenched his leg as he felt the bullet enter his leg. He looked back at Kazuya with a gun. 

Nina wanted to help him but their was nothing she could do for guards came flying down the hall from behind Kazuya.

"Ah." Jin grunted the looked at Nina. "Go! Get away!"

Nina paused and in a second of internal disagreement. Nina ran down the hall and to the window at the end. She dove threw it busting the glass. Nina was in the air two stories up. She stayed calm as she came down. She softly landed in a pile of boxes. She rolled and ran on farther off and just making it out of the room. Nina ran up a out door stair way as some Jacks ran after her. She flipped forward as she reached the top and jumped into one of the helicopters on the roof. She started it up and flew off. Looking back once seeing the building and knowing she would return and shave the boy she had left behind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You Freed Yourself

  
  
  
  


Chapter

2

  
  
  
  


"How did you find me BOY!" Kazuya said madly as he slapped Jin in the face. Jin said nothing.

"Who told you how to find this place." Anna said much calmer than Kazuya. 

"My... Grandpa. Heihachi told me how to find you."

"HIM!" Kazuya screamed. "What the Hell dose that old father of mine whant now!"

"Why did he send you here?" Anna asked.

"He told me to you to him dad." Jin shuttered as he said dad.

"Oh rely." Anna looked at Kazuya. "Did he ask about Nina hum?"

"Ah no."

"Then what did you think gave you the right to save her like that!"

"I..."

"Jin you let our operations get away! Now we have to find her again!"

"And Heihachi" Kazuya added.

"But..."

"What Jin?" Anna said rudely. "What do you have to say now it's not enough that you let the research for our work get away. It's not enough that you help your evil grandfather kill Kazuya but now you want to argue! Y-" Anna was cut short.

"Anna there is no need to worry." Kazuya said calmly.

"What?"

"Now that we have Jin here we can send him to go get Nina and Heihachi for us."

"But Kazuya he might just find Nina and help her yet again."

"No he won't."

"Why."

"We will be watching him."

  
  


Nina wore a pair of black leather paints and her maroon colored tummy tank top. She walked around on the streets of the city. Nina was trying to think of some way to help Jin back there but nothing could come to mind. She still hadn't recovered completely yet but she could still fight a little. The constant sleep programs would happen leaving Nina to feel drained. She saw all the people around her just acting normal and having fun. Nina hadn't seen this in so long. She had been kept in sleep for 15 years. The same as Anna. Then after that she was put under even more experiments. Anna was not. 

After walking around for an hour she found Jin's school. Nina looked at having know idea that this is were Jin's school was just looked at it happy that some people were allowed to live a nice life. Then she spotted Jin! Nina was so glad she ran over to meet him. When Nina came to him she gave him a big hug. Right in front of Julia and Xiao. 

"Oh Jin they let you out. I'm so glad I was so worried." Nina said with such joy.

"Well ya but I had to agree to something but they kind of let me out."

"I'm so glad." Nina felt wearied this attitude coming out of her. It wasn't like her at all. 

Julia and Xiao looked angered. "Who is this Jin." Julia asked behind clenched teeth. 

"This is Nina." Jin said remembering he was still around them.

"Oh rely well Nina mind taking your hands off of him." Xiao said angrily.

"Why?" Nina said with a smart aleck tone in her voice. 

"Because!" Julia yelled.

A car honked and Julia looked over at her mother waiting to pick Xiao and Julia up again. 

"By Jin." Xiao and Julia said. "By Nina." They said rudely.

"So what was the deal you are under Jin." Nina asked.

"I can't say right now. But I-" Heihachi's limo was honking and the driver was motioning for him to come and get in. Jin walked over with Nina fallowing him. This time Jin was supposed to go with him. 

"Get in Kazama." Heihachi said. Jin sat down.

"Who is it Jin?" Nina asked but when she saw Heihachi she stopped. Heihachi Misima? You were the one who released me from my 15 year sleep. What do you want with Jin?"

"He needs to come with me Nina."

Nina got in and sat with Jin who sat across from Heihachi. 

The car began to drive off.

"Grandpa why is it so important that you get my dad?"

"Old family business. You wouldn't understand."

"You want to kill him don't you." Nina said. "He's working with my sister right now. They tried to kill me with the genetic sleep. Their at the Misima conglomerate I bet. Trying to think of a way to kill all three of us now!"

"No I don't think so Nina." Jin said.

"What."

"They aren't at the Misima conglomerate any more I don't believe. Their probably near by." Jin said looking at the two of them.

"Hum."

"Were are we going?" Nina asked.

"We are supposed to be going to my mansion." Heihachi said looking in the driver window.

The car stopped and the door opened to revile Anna. "Hello their every one get up." Anna said pointing a gun at Jin.

They all got out and were guided inside the mansion. 

"What are you doing this for Anna?" Nina said with a mix of anger and surprise in her voice.

"Just letting you understand what's rely going on here."

They were taken into the study were some one stat in the chair looking out the window. The sun light shined in on them. 

Kazuya turned around to face them in the chair. 

"Good work Jin I wasn't expecting both Heihachi and Nina all in one trip but I can't say I'm not impressed. 

"Let Nina go dad! This isn't right. I know you and grandpa are in a rival re but Nina is just a research object for you." Jin said making a dis crased look upon his face.

"Shut up Jin" Nina said pushing the gun's tip into the back of his hair. 

Nina kicked the gun from Anna's hand and pulled Jin to her and then pushed him out of the room. Nina then kicked Anna to the ground and ran to Jin.

"What the!" Kazuya said as he stood up from his chair. "GO GET THEM" Kazuya yelled to Anna. 

"Right sir." Anna said getting to her feet and dashing out the door. Nina and Jin ran down a long whit hall way until they came to two big whit stair cases. Nina and Jin ran down them to see Anna at the top of them. 

"Go get the car and bring it to the front door." Nina said to Jin. "I'll take care of Anna."

"Ok." Jin said heading out the door. 

Anna snickered at Nina. "Fool you can never get away!"

"Oh I think we are Anna." 

Anna pulled a knife out from under her blue dress and threw it to Nina. Nina as if in slow motion flipped spinning in the air side ways out of the way. The knife flew right by her. Anna jumped from the stair case rolling when she hit the ground and coming to her feet. Nine stood in her fighting pose. Anna ran at her. Nina saw her jab coming and quickly grabbed her hand pushing her to the side and kicking her in the back. 

"Your in for it now blonde." Anna said with anger.

"Bring it on Red."

Anna back flipped into the air kicking Nina in the chin. Nina fell to the ground. Anna then walked over to Nina and kicked her in the side up against the wall. Then Anna started shooting a tune of stinging jabs to Nina's stomach and punching her in the face pushing Nina into another wall. Nina fell on her back on the ground. The Anna stood over her looking down on her smiling. 

"It's fait Nina you can't beat me."

Nina grabbed Anna's leg slammed her into the ground, swung up to her feet, and pushed down on Anna's leg trying to break it.

"Now how is winning."

Jin yelled from the car outside the door calling Nina.

"Oh sari Anna got to go. I'll break your leg later. Nina let go of Anna's leg and began to walk to the door. 

Anna lifting her self up on her elbow grabbed her knife from the floor. As Nina walked out she looked at the door were the knife just slammed into. "Nice try Anna." Nina said and walked out jumping into the car with Jin. "Lets go!" Nina said and they drove off. Anna slowly and painfully walked to the door pulling her knife out. Then Anna looked out watching Nina and Jin leave.

"I'm not threw with you yet Nina. Our fight has only just begun." Anna said as her dress and hair blew in the wind. "You will be in my grasp I swear." 


	3. Into the Hands of Danger

  
  
  
  


Chapter

3

  
  
  
  


The rain poured down on the hotel Jin and Nina were sleeping in. They could not return to Jin's apartment because Anna and Kazuya might try to find them their. So instead they got a hotel room a little way out of town. They both were in a deep sense of sleep. Then the door was bursted open. Jin did not wake up but Nina sat up really fast. She scanned the room. The hotel door had been opened some how and there was a wet spot in the door way. As if some one had come from the rain and into the room.

"Anna... are you their. Kazuya?" Nina said quietly as she looked around.

Nina just confused got up from the bed and went over to shut the door. As she went to return to the bed she could feel a hand clench her neck. Then she was pushed into a wall and held up. Nina was gasping for air trying to see who had her. There was no light on. Then in a flash of lightning she could see Heihachi holding her up by the neck. 

"Nina Williams. You Traitor!" He said.

"Let... go of... my neck." She said gasping for the air to speak.

"You saved Jin but you left me."

"I... I couldn't."

"Why the h-" He was cut off as Jin jumped at him pushing him into the floor. Nina fell onto the floor as she put her hands on her neck finally allowed to breath. 

"What do you want?" Jin asked in a serious tone.

"You two are traitors! Nina you left me there to be captured wall saving Jin and your self! And Jin you were going to betray me any way! What was it you said "Let Nina go." Like it meant nothing to you if I was left behind."

"Grand father I was just trying to help. They didn't need Nina not really."

"It doesn't matter any more Jin! You have both proved to me wear your loyalty is. And I can't trust you if it will not be in me!"

Heihachi stood up and was ready to strike at Nina when Jin shoot out a punch to him right in the gut. Heihachi flew threw the door and into the hall slamming into the wall outside their room. Heihachi lay there un couscous.

"Come on Nina. We gotta go get dressed." He said rushing to his suit case.

They put on their close. Jin put on his whit button up t-shirt and a pair of ca-cy paints. Nina had a whitish brown t-shirt on, brown paints, and a long brown coat. She put a dark red scarf around her neck as Jin grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him into the hall. He literally dragged her with him into the lobby.

"Jin!" Nina said pulling her wrist free. "What about the rest of our stuff?"

"Come on Nina we need to get away from him as fast as we can."

"But Jin."

"Nina!" Jin said with force. "Sorry." he began pulling his hands threw his hair. "It's just if we don't go now he'll be up again and I don't think four in the morning is exactly the best time to start a fight in a hotel room. Besides we won't need that stuff."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I know one thing for sure though."

"What?"

"We need to find my dad and put this hole thing to an end."

"How? We don't even know were he is."

"I have a good feeling we won't have to find them. They'll probably come to us."

Nina and Jin just stood their for a moment thinking to them selves.

They walked outside into the rain. Jin looked around for a moment. 

"How are we going to get back to the city. It's a long drive back to civilization. And Heihachi wreaked the car we came in." Nina said looking at the car.

Jin looked around. "We'll use that." Jin pointed to a very nice light blue car.

"Hot wire it. You know how?"

"Nope."

"Well I do." Nina said walking over to it. She reached her hand inside of the window that was slightly opened. She got in the car as the alarm went off. She did her thing as quick as she could and started it up. She motioned for Jin to get in. 

They drove into town really early in the morning. The rain was still falling lightly. 

"Hungry?" Nina asked Jin.

"Ya." he said with interest.

Nina stopped in front of a coffee and dinner. They both got out and entered the dinner.

After their food had come Jin had finished early and decided to step out for a breather. Nina sat in her chair drinking her coffee. 

Jin stepped out. He stood by the road. There were endless fields of grass on the other side. Jin closed his eyes breathing in. It reminded him of home. The grass and trees. When he lived with his mother Jun in the woods. Before she was murdered. Jin wasn't going to keep it form letting him live his life though. He gazed again at the milky whit sky with a tent of orange in it. Every thing was perfect. 

"Agh!" Jin yelled as he was grabbed in the head and pushed to the ground. A tall dark man was on top of him. The world renowned boxing champion. Bruce Ivery. 

"Kazuya said you'd be hear!"

"What?" Jin was punched in the face. Then again and again. Bruce had him down and wouldn't let him go.

Nina taking a sip out of her coffee mug glanced out side to look at Jin. Her eyes became big as she saw him lying on the ground getting the heck beaten out of him. She jumped up from her chair and was about to run to his aid when the man who owned the dinner stood in the door way. 

"Excuse me miss but aint you forgetting some thing." He said.

"What?" She said looking at the table.

He put his hand out. "Money." He said plainly.

"Oh right." Nina felt her back pocket were she normally kept her money. She didn't have any with her. She had left it in her other paints. "Oh no I forgot Jin said he was paying." Nina said under her breath.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Nothing I just need to go out side for a second."

"Sorry girly can't do that."

"Girly."

"Your boy friend's outside all ready how will I know you two won't just leave."

"Sir I won't." Nina looked out side the window. Jin was being punched into the air then Bruce punched him back into the ground.

"Miss just pay me."

Nina looked at the ground then over to another person in the dinner. She quickly put her hands on her mouth and looked at them. "OH MY GOD!" She said making the worker jump.

"What?" He said.

Nina smiled. "May'd ya look!" She said quickly then she lifted her knee up and racked him. "Oh so sorry. See ya." She said jumping over him and running to Jin.

Nina could see that Jin had been caught off guard and That Bruce was unleashing a chain of attacks on him. 

"Hay Bruce!" Nina yelled.

"Hu what do you want? Can't you see I'm a little busy here."

"Leave him alone." Nina said becoming irritated with him.

Jin looked up from the ground up to Nina. He wiped the blood from his lip. 

Nina ran at Bruce and kicked him in the stomach. She then span around and kicked him low. Then she came back up again and kicked him really hard in the face.

He hit the concert ground that Jin had hit so many times before. "Ok. Two can play at this game. Ganriyu come here!" Bruce yelled.

A huge sumo wrestler came out of the car. Jin stood up. 

"You take fatty over their Nina. I'll handle Bruce." Jin said recovering from his pain.

"Ok." Nina said dashing over to Ganriyu.

"Ok Bruce now were was Nina?" He said.

Bruce stood up just in time to be kicked in the chin and fall to the ground again. Jin ran over to him and kicked Bruce in the side. Bruce came to his feet and fled over at Jin. Jin dove into the air and came down behind Bruce. Jin then turned around grabbed his arm. Pushed his foot firmly on Bruce's shoulder. Then Jin pushed heavily and nearly broke Bruce's arm. "Now who's on top." Jin smirked.

Nina near by was doing just as good. She was going to front flip into the air put her hands on his shoulders and flip him over onto their car when she found him to be way to heavy for her to fling over. She was twisted in her balance and she fell to the ground. Ganriyu turned around and stood over her laughing. "Ha, ha, ha. You pathetic person." He said laughing at her. Nina became frustrated and was ready to strike when Ganriyu was kicked in the back by Jin and he was flung on top of the car. 

"Thank's Jin." Nina commended.

Jin put out a hand to pull her up. "Know what?"

Jin swallowed and became stiff. He felt the cold nosel of a gun touching the back of his hair. 

"Anna." Nina said looking over Jin's shoulder.

"Hello Nina. I knew these two couldn't handle you two. Just thought I'd send them for a good show before I moved in."

"Anna you bi-"

"No, not another word Nina. Kazuya is waiting for us."


	4. In The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter

4

  
  
  
  


Anna pushed Nina and Jin into a small scale room. It wasn't extremely large but it was very high. Around the ceiling it began to curve like a circle. There were computers and monitors covering the walls. The lighting of the room was blue. Lights would flicker on and off. 

"Get in their." Anna said shoving Nina and Jin into the room. Jin fell to his knees. Nina helped him back up.

"Ah how sweet." Anna said sarcastically. "Don't worry about it you both will be on your knees begging for mercy as soon as Kazuya gets here."

"Anna why are you doing this." Nina said with a disgusted look on her face as she stood in front of Anna. "I know this thing doesn't mean a thing. Why are you helping Kazuya?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"No... No you don't understand you don't know how it feels to wake up in the morning and have to worry about being hunted and caged! You don't Anna yo-"

Anna slapped Nina in the face slamming Nina to the ground. 

"Why you!" Nina was ready to get up and return the hit when she heard a voice.

"Stop!" It was Kazuya. 

He stood higher up than they did. He was up on a piece of the ground extended up like a small rectangular stage. There were short curving metal platforms in which to clime up and down from the plat form.

"I got them Kazy just like you asked." Anna said holding the gun to her side smiling.

"Good now come to me." He said in a pleased voice.

A door behind Nina and Jin was sealed shut in a matter of seconds. Nina and Jin looked back to it. As it closed it seemed to symbolize their fate. That was their only current way out and it was gone now. 

"Why do you need us so bad?" Jin screamed at them.

"Now, now I'll get to that in a second." Kazuya said still in a calm mood. "You see first of all we only wanted Nina. She was a good source for our experiments. When we discovered that she had not been effected when we had tried to brain wash her. We realized that this was becoming a little more serious. If our experiments had not been completely fulfilled as the research had appeared. Then that meant that their was some other effect taking place. We wanted Jin because h-"

"Wait what other affect?" Nina yelled with a sudden burst concern.

"Nina shut up!" Anna yelled back. "You won't need to know any more. Nothing worked! You failed us and now that you have no use left we plan on killing you!"

"What!" Jin shouted joining the repeated fire of questions.

Kazuya stood their looking frustrated. He could hear Nina, Jin, and Anna all talking and spiting out comments.

"Silence!" Kazuya yelled. "Nina the experiment didn't work. We need Jin because we plan on-" 

A gun fire sounded. Anna breathing heavy with the look of fire in her eyes held the gun out in front of her. The gun was aimed at Nina. Nina put her hand on her stomach. 

"Anna You Bitc_" Jin yelled. 

Nina fell to the ground.

"What did I tell you Anna." Kazuya said turning to her slowly. 

"She maid me mad." Anna said plainly.

"Nina are you ok? NINA!" Jin said holding Nina in his arms on the floor.

"I... I'm fine." She said slowly raising to her feet. Nina had a bullet mark on her side. Blood was around the spot. Anna had just barley hit her but Nina was still in a great deal of pain.

"Anna." Kazuya demanded.

"Yes sir." Anna said quickly turning to him.

"Because I am obviously not getting any wear with you two in the room I want you to take Nina to the basement. You can finish her down their. Leave Jin up here. I will deal with him."

"Of course sir."

Anna walked down from the platform and walked over to Nina to drag her into the elevator.

When Jin was right next to Anna he felt so over raged that he was ready to lift his hand and beat the heck out of Anna. Kazuya noticing this became over raged himself and in seconds purple mist flew around him as he turned into Devil! Devil put out a hand and grabbed Jin telepathically. He lifted Jin from the ground and suspended him their.

"Go Anna." His deadly sounding voice said.

Anna lifted Nina to her feet and slammed her inside the elevator. Then Anna stepped inside as well. 

Nina was lying against a wall. Anna had her back to Nina typing in the code of the elevator to go to the basement.

"You now Nina it's really very disappointing. If you weren't so inconsiderate and more understandable then maybe you wouldn't be taking this trip of yours to your death. Oh well..." Anna continued to go on about Nina's arrogance.

Nina siting behind her was starting at the wall. She was ashamed. She let Jin down. She was supposed to of helped him but she didn't. It was always like her. Disappointing every one. She thought to her self. Even Anna was saying these things if any of it were true at least. Nina suddenly felt that she had no reason to just sit here. She was not in such a state that she couldn't stand. Nina came up to her feet in silence. She stood up behind Anna who was still going on. Nina clenched her fist behind Anna. She lifted her leg and Kicked! 

"Ah! What the Hell you doing Nina?" Anna yelled as she turned around after being kicked in the back. 

Nina was angered. Anna smiled. 

"You just never learn do you Nina?" After these words Anna sent a shocking blow to Nina's stomach. Anna had punched her so hard she hit the wall of the elevator making it shake. 

Nina fell to her knees and then to the ground. 

"See you wake up." Anna smirked.

  
  


"Ah... ah. Let me go father!" Jin said trying to get out of a grip he couldn't even see.

"Let you go." The horrifying voice that Kazuya now had in his devil form replied. "I don't think so."

"Dad, Let Me Go!"

"Maybe your right if I killed you I couldn't steal all your devil gene." Kazuya dropped Jin from very high.

Jin hit the ground hard. He came back up though, slowly.

Kazuya jumped off the platform and just as Jin stood up Kazuya slammed Jin on top of the head with his elbow. When Jin fell again Kazuya kicked him making Jin tumble across the ground. Jin stood up against the wall. Kazuya dashing over to him put his hand at Jin's neck and was lifting him up to the sealing of the room. A hole opened up and Kazuya lifted Jin by the neck up with him onto the roof of the Mishima mansion. The moon light was shining down on them as Kazuya beat Jin up un forgivingly. He then punched Jin once more flinging him far away on the roof. Jin flew over to another level on the roof and began to slid and role over the roof until he was just at the edge. Five stories up. Jin's hand was hanging off the roof. Jin found it hard to get up. He could hear the sound of Kazuya's foot steps slowly becoming louder and louder until they were right next to him.

  
  


Nina awoke to see Anna siting in a chair staring at her. 

"Ah Nina your finally awake."

Nina sat up. She put her hand on her head. "Anna what?" Nina came to her feet and came into her fighting pose. "Let's get this over with Anna!" Nina hollered to Anna.

"Oh please Nina. First of all your hurt and I want to fight you at your best and second you think you can fight good in a tight pair of paints a t-shirt and a long jacket. I saved something for you to fight in."

"What ever just give it to me so we can begin." Nina said just wishing she could dismiss the thought.

Nina wore a black suit with a dark red band going horizontally across her upper chest and this was connected to a dark red band that went vortically down her front down to between her legs. The dark red lines on her black suit were like a capital T.

Nina held the knife Anna had given her. She looked at it. "Hum Anna wasn't joking. She did want to fight me at my best."

Nina stepped out from the room she had changed in.

Anna had a red full body suit with a black Japanese design on her left leg and a red knife in the holster on her leg. Nina also had her knife in it's holster.

Nina tightened the gloves connected to the rest of her suit. "Ready now Anna?" Nina asked.

"Let's go brat." 

Anna jumped at Nina. Anna came on top of Nina. Nina had grabbed her wrist and put her feet on Anna's stomach. Then Nina pushed really hard shooting Anna off into the air. Nina flipped up to her feet. Anna dashing over at Nina again kicked her in the leg. As Nina slowly reached for her leg Anna punched Nina in the shoulder then came down low and twisted Nina from balance as she kicked her low in the legs making her fall. Then Anna jumped back as Nina flung up to kick Anna with her feet. Nina, noticing that she had missed, quickly jumped to Anna and span around flipping over her. Nina jabbed Anna in the back with her knife. Anna's eyes became big as she lost her breath.

"What... what have you done?" Anna yelled.

"What you asked me to. Fight you and let it end." 

Anna pushed Nina into the wall. She walked over to Nina pulling her knife from the holster and ready to stab Nina deep. Nina rolled to the side as Anna just missed. 

"Nina you will pay." Anna said with a deadly look on her face sending chills down Nina's back. 

"I don't get it" Nina thought to her self. "I stabbed her deep but she hasn't even slowed down. 

Nina back flipped dogging all the slashes she could of been given. 

Anna fell to the ground all of the sudden. Nina looked at her with a feeling of sorrow for her for the very first time.

"Anna." Nina said reaching out a hand.

"No don't touch me!" Anna screamed. 

"But..."

"You don't understand. All those times you said I wouldn't understand how it felt. Well you were wrong Nina. You don't know. I went threw an experiment too. You got lucky. I did all of the same things but... the effects were much better on you. It suspended both our ages but it added on to our genetic DNA."

"What?"

"It improved you. Making you immune to any thing we administrated into your body but to me it gave me something much worse."

"What?"

"I.... AH!" Anna on her knees was screaming.

Lightning flew about her. Nina stood their staring in horror.

"You... don't... know.... what... has... become of.... me" Anna yelled.

In a whit flash of light a horrible creature stood in front of Nina.

"This is what it did to me Nina. See what it has done!" 

"I.."

"No shut up! This is the end I will inshore your defeat Nina!" 

Nina jumped away from the mutilated Anna. 

"Please Anna I don't want to fight you. 

"Fine don't but I will crush you!"

The mutant began trying to destroy Nina.

Nina continually was doing every thing she could to stay out of the way. Back flipping, font flipping, jumping, running, every thing she could. In a second none of it would make a difference. Anna fell to the ground. 

Nina put her hands on her mouth. 

"Anna!" Nina yelled as she ran to her. The light flickered again and Anna was back. Nina pulled the knife out of Anna's back. Nina suddenly felt no feelings to stop Anna now. Nina checked to see if Anna was still alive. She was. 

  
  


Jin lay on the side of the roof. 

"You little fool." Kazuya said in a strange mix of anger and glory. "You end today."

Kazuya put his hand on Jin's back. Kazuya looked at Jin. Jin's eyes were closed. He lay their stiff. Kazuya looked over to his side for a second. He then was shocked. He saw a whit figure standing their not far away. It was Jun. She looked at Kazuya as if she did not understand. He gazed into Jun's eyes for a long time. Then he looked at Jin. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

"It must be done wether he lives or dies!" Kazuya said and he pushed Jin off the roof. 

"NO!" Screamed the ghost Jun as she ran at Kazuya. Jun raped her hands around Kazuya's neck. Then the Jun figure jumped of the roof after Jin. She caught him and slowly brought him to the ground. But their holding Kazuya's neck on the roof was Nina. She had anger on her face. Kazuya was stunned. Jun was their then all of the sudden it was Nina. Nina released Kazuya and he fell to the roof turning back to him self again. 

"I... I wouldn't" He said trying to gain control of himself again."

Nina ran to the floor and over to Jin. She ran over to him. 

"Jin, Jin!" She yelled. She held him in her arms. "Please wake up please wake up!" she said softly feeling no pals in his neck. She put her head down and began to cry. "You can't die." 

Then as she looked up she could see him looking at her. 

"Your.... your alive." She said.

He smiled to her. "Lets go." he softly said.

Nina smiling back stood up with him as they walked away from the mansion into the unknown.


End file.
